sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 10
Issue 10: Battle At Angel Island Unknown Zone Sonic: Where...am I? Hellooooo?! Anybody?! Tails: Sonic! We're over here! Sonic: Good. Wait...where's Katie and the others? Amy: We don't know. They aren't with us. Shadow: They can't have gotten too far. Sonic: Let's go look for them. Meanwhile.... Shani: Shino, I'm scared. Where are we? Fusha: It's okay, Shani. We must be inside the staff. Shino: Great. How are we supposed to get out? Katie: Gee, I don't know. Maybe you should ask your friend Spica to let us out! Shino: WHAT?! Katie: This is your fault! Shino: My fault! You're the one who stole from our side of the city! Remember, the agreement?! Katie: Don't start about that again. Fusha: Why shouldn't he?! You didn't keep to your promise! Kyle: You keep out of this! Shani: Shut up! YOU keep out of this! Kyle: No! (They continue arguining. Sonic and friends hear them.) Rouge: Hey, I think I found them. Sonic: Man, those guys are loud! Shadow: Stop fighting! We'll never get out of here if you all keep acting this way. Katie: Then how are we getting out then, Einstein? Shadow: With this. (He pulls out a Chaos Emerlad.) Tails: A Chaos Emerlad! Sonic: Where did you find it? Shadow: Shortly after the...uh, you know... Soinc: Oh. Puma: Can that thing really get us out to the real world? Shadow: Yes. Hang on to me. (The all grab onto him.) CHAOS CONTROL!!! (They teleport out to Eggman's base. The whole control room is destroyed, and Spica is gone.) Sonic: What the- Amy: Did Spica do this? Eggman: Ohhhhh.... Sonic: Eggman! What happened?! Eggman: That Spica person destroyed my lab! She said that she didn't need any more help. Sonic: Where did she go? Eggman: She siad something about finding the Master Emerald, the little brat! Tails: The Master Emerald..oh, no! Knuckles! Sonic: We need to get there, fats! Shino: We're coming, too. Sonic: Huh? Shino: We helped unleash that thing, we should help put her back in. Sonic: (Nods.) Okay! Tails: We need to hurry! Knuckles could be in trouble! (They run out to the Tornado 2. They fly up to Angel Island.) Angel Island: Master Emerlad Shrine Spica: Give it up, kid. You're no match for me! Knuckles: That's what you think! Hyaaahhh! (Punches at Spica. She flies up into the air.) Spica: You should work on your aim better. Take this! (She flies straight at him at an amazing speed. She rams into him, the razors on her wings scrstching him in the stomach.) Knuckles: Gah! Spica: Now, to finish you off! Sonic: Now, Shadow! (Sonic and Shadow use a Homing Attack on Spica.) Spica: Where did you come from?! I thought I put you in that cursed staff! Sonic: Heh heh! Lucky for us, we had a littl ehelp from a Chaso Emerald. Spica: Then I'll just have to banish you....PERMENALY!!! (Spica lands in top of the Master Emerald. The energy from it goes into Spica, letting her go into Super Spica! The Master Emerlad breaks apart.) Hahahahaha! There is no hope for you now! DIE!!! (She tackles Sonic and Shadow, then she attacks the others.) Shadow: Sonic! What do we do?! Sonic: There has to be a little bit more of energy inside the Master Emerald. C'mon! (They run to the Master Emerald and transform into their Super forms.) Super Spica: So, you have advanced forms, too. We'll see just how powerful they are! (She attacks Sonic and Shadow.) Katie: Shino! I have an idea! (Pulls out the Staff of Spica.) Fusha; When did you get that?! Katie: Oh, I sneaked it out before we left the Egg Carrier. Shani: Wow, you're good! Katie: (Smiles.) I know! Shino, follow me! Super Sonic: Hah! (Spica falls to the ground.) Super Shadow: Never underestimate our power! Super Spica: And never underestimate mine! (Gets up.) Shino: *whistles* Hey, Spica! Super Spica: Huh? Katie: (Shino and Katie are holding to staff over their heads in front of a large boulder) It's time for you to go back into the staff- Katie and Shino: -FOR GOOD! (They slam the staff onto the boulder, and it breaks into three pieces.) Spica: WHAT?! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (She melts awat into thin air.) Shani: You did it! Tails: And you did it together! Shino: Yeah, I guess we did, didn't we? (The island starts to rumble.) Shani: Eeekk! What now?! Knuckles: Angel Island! It's- (The island plummets to the ground.) All: FALLING!! Super Sonic: Shadow! We need to hold the island up! Super Shadow: Right! (They fly underneath Angel Island and push it up.) GRRRR!!! Super Sonic: Hang on! (They push it back up, and they land by the Master Emerald. They turn back into their normal selves.) Sonic: Whew! Katie: Hey, Sonic. Sonic: Yeah? Shino: What are we gonna do with this? Tails: I have an idea! Later... Over a Random Ocean (Sonic, Shadow, Team Sinister, Team Agility and Tails are on the Tornado 2. Katie drops the third staff piece into the water. It sink.) Puma: And that's the last one. Shani: Bye-bye! Shadow: Let's hope nobody finds them. Sonic: Don't worry. Nobody'll find them. Not unless they dive down a few thousand feet. Katie: Hey, Shino. I was wondering... Shino: Hm? Katie: Well, WE were wondering...if you and your team wanted to come live with us. Shino: HUH?! Kyle: We wanted to settle the fight between us. We don't want to steal things, anymore. Shino: Hmmm. Girls, what do you think? Shani: Yeah! It'll be like a slumber party! Fusha: Why not? Shino: Okay. We'll come live with you. Katie: No more stealing? Shino: (Smiles.) No more stealing. Team Sinister and Team Agility have finally settled their fued. What's in store for Sonic now? Stay tuned for Issue 11: The Portal!!!